grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Diamond
Green Diamond is the rare and powerful fusion between Yellow and Blue Diamond, two of the most powerful Gems and leaders of the Great Diamond Authority. Born in the near death of the two Diamonds, she made her mark by annihilating anything in her way. While not well known, she is clearly one of the most powerful characters to ever exist. Appearance Green Diamond has green skin, pale green hair that curled at the end that falls on her back and a spike tip coming down her forehead. She wears a long green coat with a hood, two cotton tails, and enormous shoulder pads. She has a dark green body suit underneath and green arm length gloves on all four hands. Both Gemstones are located on her chest with four light green eyes with the pupils shaped like black Diamonds. Upon being controlled by Bill, the fusions appearance changed a bit. The skin and outfit turning to a sickly yellow, the hair more pointed and shaped like a triangle. An extra eye on the forehead with all the eyes having slits. Personality Much of her personality is unexplored, but Green Diamond has shown herself to be confused by her very existence, as Diamonds have never fused before. Though that quickly changed to anger as her mind seemed to show some independence between Yellow and Blue Diamond with both of them angry at being fused. Though Bill Cipher himself explained that deep down, both Yellow ad Blue liked it. With Yellow protecting Blue and getting emotional support, and Blue loving said protection and gave said strength. When Bill controlled the fusion, it was all him and only him. Though he did inherit some of the Diamonds memories. Using them to mock Pink as if he were the sisters. Biography Birth from Near Death In the Sky Arena Blue Diamond and her entire court were under attack by the Creatures of Grimm, who all wished to destroy the Gems. The Gems did they're best in trying to stop them, with even Blue Diamond joining in and destroying as many as they could. Yet they were outnumbered with the Grimm capable of killing the Gems with but a single scratch. Blue Diamond asking her Pearl if help was arriving, but shook her head. Eventually all the Gems save for Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl died with the Sky Arena falling onto the earth below. Eventually Yellow came with a nearby Pink who had watched it, both sick in worry for their sister. More Grimm would come with Yellow and Blue Diamond terribly outnumbered and would try their best to fight. The Grimm Dragon and many Manticores, Geist, and Griffons coming with Blue Diamond soon about to meet her end as the Grimm Dragon readied to kill her by aiming at her Gemstone. Yellow though would see this and come to her aid and knock the dragon away. In turn though, this would cause her to fall and both Diamonds would soon do something they have never done before. They fused. From it, the first ever fusion between Diamonds was born, with Blue Pearl, Rose Quartz, and Pearl witnessing this miraculous event in awe. The fusion known as Green Diamond would soon awaken, and become confused by this. The Grimm Dragon would change that alongside the other Grimm, and from it the confusion turned into a defiant rage that would then single handily and utterly annihilate the entire Grimm army in seconds. They would then defuse in slight fear and surprise, but then became scared at what would happen if White Diamond found out. The two knowing she would at most, bubble them for a few thousand years, but also resolved not to tell Pink Diamond as they knew she would also attempt to fuse with them, which would result in her imprisonment in the tower for eternity. The two then agreeing to forget this and decide to visit Pink to cheer them up. Deal gone Rouge: Fusion Madness Pink alongside her sisters Yellow and Blue would be in an argument with Pink upset that she could no longer save the earth. Her sisters berating her with Pink slowly reaching her breaking point, when suddenly Bill would appear saying he was here to help. And advised her to show them who's boss, and what she new of them. Pink agreeing and revealing that she knew of their fusion shocking them. Though during the argument, Yellow and Blue would soon explain that they had actually been covering for her all this time, surprising Pink. Explaining that they did so otherwise White would become impatient take over the colony Pink had for the resources currently on it. Upon seeing this, Pink would attempt to hug them, but at that moment Bill struck. Using his limited powers on the 3rd dimension, he would engulf both Yellow and Blue Diamond in flames then forcibly fuse them to become Green Diamond once more. Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Pearl horrified alongside Pink Diamond, with Bill then controlling Green and 'poofing' the first two Pearls. Wanting an answer, Bill would then explain that this was his way of 'honoring' his deal. By becoming Green Diamond, he can call off the colony...while also setting up personal projects of his, and controlling the remaining Gems on earth. Pink didn't want this, but Bill showed no care and mocked her how she always whined, begged, and lied to everyone around her. Wanting a colony, lying to her friends of her identity, stressing her sisters out, reminding her of her many mistakes filling Pink with shame and guilt. Bill would then attack Pink ready to deal with her. Upon entering outside the Moon Base, the to fought with Bill having the upper hand most of the time. Pink though wouldn't give up, admitting to her mistakes and deciding to get rid of Bill from her sisters body, angered he'd treat fusion this way. She'd then bubble them all and have them fall onto the earth with Bill laughing all the way. When they landed, Green Diamond would defuse from the stress and impact, with neither Yellow or Blue even knowing what happened. By this point the fusion wouldn't be seen again after this event. Powers and Abilities Despite being only seen twice, it is clear that Green Diamond is one of the most powerful characters to ever exist. Being a fusion between two Diamonds, who are already nigh impossible to defeat single handily. Green Diamond showing her strength by defeating an entire army of Grimm in seconds, where the defused state of Yellow and Blue nearly died. Their strength is also formidable against another Diamond like Pink, though due to Bill controlling Green and lacking actual combat experience, he wouldn't be able to use the fusions full power. Green Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, but since she is a Diamond, her abilities are expected to be much greater than other Gems. Being composed of two Diamonds, it stands to reason she has all their powers combined. Enhanced Strength: Green Diamond is notable for her incredible strength, which she uses in combat. Able to hold down a Grimm Dragon with ease. Enhanced Speed: Thanks to hers ize, Green easily made her way to the Grimm Dragon before it could even attempt to escape. Enhanced Durability: Green Diamond has an astounding endurance. It took on a hit from a Grimm Dragon without so much as any damage, and it took falling from space and onto earth to even 'poof' her. Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, either radiating it from their entire bodies or emitting it from specific parts of their bodies such as their hands. Greens's aura is represented as green tidal wave. She can use this as an offensive ability in both the physical and mental plane. Corruption Induction: Though she has never done this, considering that Yellow, Blue, and White could corrupt Gems, it stands to reason Green can do this as well. Energy Projection: Green Diamond formed a single massive green sphere which is shown to be highly destructive. The energy can be molded into different projectiles, from spheres to a hail of lasers, or combinations thereof. Being so fast that none of the Grimm that faced Green could even escape or dodge in time being killed off instantly. '''Electricity Construction: '''Green Diamonds main attack, able to release a stream of powerful green electricity that is very dangerous to those near it. Pink feeling pain despite being a Diamond. The Grimm Dragon being killed off upon the energy being forced down its throat. Relationships Enemies Bill Cipher - While unable to remember him, considering Bill controlled Green Diamond, its clear that Green would indeed see him as an enemy if she ever remembered him. Grimm - The Grimm caused the birth of Green herself. In return, she killed them all off in seconds giving the Grimm Dragon an especially painful death. Pink Diamond - While not Green Diamond's actual enemy, under Bill's influence he would reveal how much stress they put Yellow and Blue, and how they always got tired of her lies and excuses. Quotes ( Defiant from attempted death) "NO!" (Killing the Grimm Dragon in vengeance) "YOU MADE US FUSE!" Background Information Green Diamond is an original character in the Grimmfall-verse Trivia .She is the first ever fusion between Diamonds. Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Gem Empire